I'm so Worry about You Bae
by Dimytjx
Summary: Worry? Yes, i'am so worry cause you ma bae. #yutaharemdays#yutaukedays#taeyu#johnjae


I'm So Worry about You Bae

.

.

.

"Kau selalu membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu"

Taeyu

.

.

^Happy Reading^

All of Author pov.

Siang yang begitu terik terlihat para member NCT 127 tengah bersiap untuk rehearsal diacara The Show Super KPop Concert yang akan dilaksanakan nanti malam.

Namun mereka terlihat begitu tersiksa dengan cuaca yang sangat panas itu bahkan diperkirakan hingga 31°C panasnya. Seperti Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang terlihat sangat lepek karna terlalu banyak berkeringat, Taeyong bahkan sampai melepas pakaiannya hingga tersisakan kaos berlengan pendek. Yuta juga terlihat sering meringis karna terlalu panas dan mungkin membuat kepalanya pening.

Untung saja Taeyong selalu setia bersamanya. Taeyong juga memang sangat mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya itu bagaimana tidak jika cuaca saat itu memang sangat tidak mendukung bahkan stage terasa begitu panas, ia juga melihat kalau Yuta sampai tak bisa menyentuh stage saking panasnya saat bagian Yuta harus tengkurap di stage.

Ingin rasanya menggantikan bagian kekasihnya itu tapi mau bagaimana semua koreo sudah diatur dan ia tak bisa merubahnya dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berada terus disamping kekasihnya itu.

.

"Apa masih pusing?" Tanya Taeyong pada kekasihnya yang bersandar di pundak kirinya.

"Tidak aku hanya mengantuk. Tidak apa-apa kan aku tidur bersandar padamu?" Yuta mengangkat kepalanya melihat Taeyong

"Eoh tentu, yasudah tidurlah nanti ku bangunkan jika sudah sampai" Yuta pun mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

The Show Super Kpop Concert di mulai sekitar jam 6 sore dan NCT 127 dijadwalkan tampil sekitar pukul 8 malam. Namun berbeda dengan siang hari cuaca malam itu semakin tidak mendukung karna hujan sehingga stage menjadi licin.

Para artis yang tampil malam itupun harus ekstra berhati-hati agar tidak tergelincir. Namun keberuntungan sedang tidak datang pada Yuta karna banyak insiden yang terjadi padanya bahkan ia beberapa kali kepeleset dan yang paling parah adalah ia terjatuh saat perform 0 Mile.

Di perform Cherry Bomb pun banyak kendala yang dialami Yuta seperti suspender yang rusak mengakibatkan Yuta kesulitan dalam mengambil langkah disitu pun ia kembali hampir jatuh untung saja Yuta masih bisa menanganinya agar tidak jatuh seperti saat penampilannya di 0 Mile.

Kejadian tersebut membuat para member mengkhawatirkan keadaannya terutama Lee Taeyong sang kekasih. Namun karna mereka harus profesional merekapun berusaha menampilkan semaksimal mungkin seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

Setelah selesai perform para member pun segera turun dari stage dan terlihat Taeyong yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Yuta tetapi yang di khawatirkan hanya memasang wajah seolah tak terjadi sesuatu.

"Sudahlah Taeyong aku tidak apa-apa sungguh" Yuta menggenggam tangan Taeyong mencoba meyakinkan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku melihat bagaimana kau jatuh Yuta dan kau pikir aku bodoh dak bisa menyadari kalau bokongmu pasti sakit karna itu. Setidaknya kita harus memeriksakannya ke dokter Yuta -ahh, aku takut ada cidera yang kau tidak rasakan" ucap Taeyong agak tajam karna ia tak mau mendengar perkataan Yuta yang keras kepala itu.

"Jangan berlebihan yang jatuh itu aku dan yang merasakannyapun aku jadi aku tau bagaimana kondisi tubuhku Taeyong -ahh. Aku sehat dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku tidak suka kau bersikap berlebihan seperti ini Taeyong -ahh"

"Aku bersikap seperti ini karna aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu Yuta"

"Iya aku tau tapi tak perlu berlebihan, jika aku sakit pun aku pasti katakan padamu jadi tak perlu khawatir. Aku berkata seperti ini karna aku merasa aku baik-baik saja sungguh" Yuta mulai mengucapkannya lembut karna awalnya ia cukup jengkel dengan sikap Taeyong yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Memang jika dikatakan jujur insiden jatuhnya ia tadi membuat bokongnya sedikit sakit tapi ia rasa tak perlu sampai memperiksakannya lebih lanjut karna ia merasa terlalu berlebihan jika hanya jatuh seperti itu harus periksakan ke dokter.

"Hhhh yasudah terserahmu lah toh yang akan sakit dirimu sendiri" Taeyong mengucapkannya dengan wajah tak terdeteksi alias marah dengan ke keras kepalaan kekasihnya itu. Sudah diperhatikan malah begitu balasannya yasudah biarkan saja. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dibenaknya sekarang namun ia tidak ucapkan langsung pada Yuta karna moodnya sudah terlanjur buruk. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan Yuta.

"Dasar begitu saja ngambek, yasudah biarkan saja lah nanti juga ia akan mendatangiku sendiri"

.

.

.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Johnny pada Taeyong karna melihat wajah masam teman sekaligus leader Nct tercintah.

"Dia benar-benar keras kepala Johnny -ahh aku tau kalau dia sakit dan aku yakin kalianpun begitu tapi dia selalu saja mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apapun. Kau tau aku yakin fansnya pun pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya jika dia terus saja bersikap seperti itu" ucap Taeyong dengan wajah yang masih sangat ditekuk saking jengkelnya

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi Taeyong -ahh kau kann tau sifatnya memang seperti itu, Yuta mana mau menunjukan pada kita apalagi publik kalau ia sedak tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi kusarankan jangan malah marah padanya seperti itu Taeyong -ahh, kalau kau bersikap seperti ini dia pasti berpikiran kauu kekanakan. Cukup katakan baik-baik toh kalau memang Yuta tetap berkata kalau dia baik-baik saja ya mungkin memang dia tak merasa kalau dia sedang terluka. Jadi datanglah padanya kau harus ada untuknya Taeyong -ahh karna aku pun mengkhawatirkannya karna ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan segalanya, buat ia terus rilax agar ia tak merasa terbebani" saran Johnny panjang.

"Eohh kau benar Johnny -ahh kenapa aku bodoh sekali bersikap seperti ini. Terima kasih Johnny -ahh mungkin kalau tidak karna mu aku akan terus bersikap bodoh dan membiarkan kekasihku kesepian"

"Ne sama-sama, sudah sana pergi temui prince cantik mu itu kkkk".

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yuta?" Manajer yang melihat Yuta agak lemas setelah event train pun bertanya dan yang ditanya sudah dipastikan hanya menunjukan cengiran palsunya.

"Eohh, hanya sedikit lemas saja hyung tadi aku belum sempat makan" jawabnya masih setia dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Astaga Yuta kenapa tidak bilang, yasudah kau mau apa biar hyung pesankan"

"Tidak usah hyung aku minta minum saja aku haus" tolaknya

"Yasudah kalau kau tak mau di pesankan apa-apa biar aku laporkan pada kekasih mu saja dan aku tak akan ikut membantu jika ia memarahimu" ancam manajer hyung

"Iiisshh yasudah aku mau roti tawar saja hyung nanti kalau sudah di dorm aku akan minta masakan sesuatu sama Jaehyun"

"Semuanya sedang lelah Yuta termasuk Jaehyun jadi jangan merepotkannya. Cukup katakan apa yang ingin kau makan dan aku akan memesannya tetapi harus makanan yang membuatmu kenyang kau belum menyentuh makanan sama sekali sejak pagi Yuta kau mau sakit hah" manajer hyung pun jengkel dengan sikap keras kepala artisnya itu yang sudah pasti ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Yasudah terserah kau sajalah hyung percuma aku minta yang ku ingin pasti kau tidak akan membelikannya, jadi putuskan saja sendiri" Yuta pun pergi dengan wajah cemberut manjya.

"Oh astaga kenapa anak itu keras kepala sekali sih"

.

.

"Berikan ini pada kekasih keras kepala mu itu" manajer hyung memberikan makanan pada Taeyong yang sedang bengong sejak tadi.

"Apa ini hyung?" "Makanan, apa kau tidak lihat. Sudah sana berikan sebelum cacing diperutnya lebih memilih pergi dari pada diam di perut kosong kekasihmu itu"

"Ne? Maksudmu Yuta belum makan sama sekali hyung? Astaga, yasudah dimana dia? Anak itu benar-benar" Taeyong terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Sepertinya dia di van" tanpa membalas ucapan manajernya itu Taeyong langsung berlari menuju van agar segera bertemu Yuta. Ia khawatir karna akhir-akhir ini kesehatan Yuta sedang menurun ditambah dia habis jatuh membuatnya semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yuta.

.

.

Setelah sampai di van ia langsung masuk dan melihat Yuta tengah tidur sambil mendengarkan musik. "Yuta" panggilnya lembut.

Yuta membuka matanya dan mendapati kekasihnya yang ia tau tengah kesal padanya ada didepannya sekarang.

"Eoh Taeyong -ahh ada apa?"

*Grepp

Taeyong memeluk Yuta erat seakan tak mau melepas barang satu detik pun.

"Taeyong see sakhh" "eoh maafkan aku" Taeyong mengelus wajah Yuta dan menatapnya dalam. Hatinya begitu tersayat begitu menyadari betapa kurusnya wajah kekasihnya itu bahkan tulang pipinya begitu menonjol saking kurusnya.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu diet seketat ini sayang" Taeyong kembali menelusuri wajah orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Yuta hanya menatap Taeyong tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Maafkan sikap ku kemarin, sungguh aku bersikap seperti itu karna aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sayang aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit. Kau tau hati ku sangat sakit jika melihatmu terkulai lemah sayang jadi kuharap kau mengerti" Taeyong mengucapkannya lembut.

"Tak perlu minta maaf Taeyong -ahh, aku sadar yang kau lakukan itu wajar tapi lain kali jangan terlalu berlebihan ya. Aku paham bagaimana kondisi tubuhku sendiri jadi jangan khawatir dan aku janji kalaupun aku sakit pasti aku akan mengatakannya padamu tapi janji bersikaplah sewajarnya tidak perlu berlebihan" senyum Yuta merekah mengucapkannya.

"Terima kasih sayang" Taeyong kembali memeluk Yuta dan Yuta pun membalasnya.

*kriyuukk*

"Ehe maaf aku belum makan" Yuta menundukan kepalanya malu karna suara perutnya merusak suasana.

"Oh astaga aku lupa ini aku datang kesini untuk memberikanmu makanan maaf ya kau pasti sudah sangat lapar" makanan yang tadi Taeyong bawa langsung ia buka agar Yuta bisa memakannya.

"Wahh gomawo" "eoh makanlah" Taeyong tersenyum melihat wajah Yuta yang terlihat akan melahap semua makanan yang ada didepan matanya itu, 'bahkan sedang kelaparan saja wajahmu bisa semanis ini. Sungguh aku ingin memakanmu Yuta' ia tertawa karna suara hatinya itu.

.

.

Setelah sampai dorm Yuta ketiduran di van karna tak mau mengganggu tidur kekasihnya itu akhirnya Taeyong mengangkat Yuta kekamarnya. Meski awalnya kesulitan karna walaupun berat badan Yuta sudah menurun tapi tetap saja Yuta lebih besar darinya sehingga ia sedikit kesulitan. Bahkan sejak aksi Taeyong mengangkat Yuta, johnny berusaha menahan tawanya kerna menurutnya usaha Taeyong itu terlihat lucu.

"Jangan ditertawakan begitu masih mending Taeyong hyung mau berusaha mengangkat Yuta yang lebih besar darinya sedangkan kau, menggenggam tangan ku saja tak mau" ujar Jaehyun dengan wajah jengkelnya.

"Aigoo kekasihku cemburu, kau mau seperti itu juga? Sudahlah tidak usah kau itu besar dan berat aku tak kuat mengangkatmu big baby ㅋㅋㅋ"

"Iiishhh dasar menyebalkan" Jaehyun memukuli Johnny namun dipukuli malah tertawa melihat kekasihnya bertingkah imut seperti itu. "Malam ini kau tidur di luar." "Yaa jangan dong sayang aku tak mau kedinginan dengan tidak memeluk tubuh indahmu" "peluk saja orang lain yang bertubuh kecil tidak seperti ku" Jaehyun mengucapkannya ketus dan terus berlanjut meninggalkan Johnny yang masih tertawa karna sikap kekasih tercintanya itu. "Aku tau kau tak akan melakukan itu sayaaaang" Johnny berlari mengejar Jaehyun.

.

.

*Taeyong room

Taeyong membawa Yuta kekamarnya karna malam ini ia ingin tidur bersama kekasih tercinta, tersayang, termanis yang merupakan hak patennya. "Pokoknya malam ini adalah malam bagi kita berdua sayang" Taeyong mencium bibir Yuta membuat sang empu yang sudah berada di alam mimpi sejak tadi menggeliat.

Yuta membuka matanya dan samar-samar ia melihat wajah tampan bak anime berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Yaa Lee Taeyong kau mengagetkan ku" Yuta langsung terbangun setelah sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Aku ingin dirimu sayang" Taeyong mengatakannya dengan nada merayu.

"Jangan mengada, suadah ah aku ngantuk mau tidur" upaya Yuta untuk menutup matanya gagal karna kecupan dimatanya yang sudah pasti Taeyong lah pelakunya.

"Sejak tadi siang aku menahannya dan sekarang kau tidak bisa mengelak sayang" Taeyong meraup bibir Yuta membuat kekasihnya melenguh nikmat.

"Eeuuunghhh" "aku tau kau pun menginginkannya sayang" bisik Taeyong. "Jangan banyak bicara cukup lakukan tugasmu bodoh" "ohoo baik Sayaaang" ucap Taeyong semakin bergairah.

F

I

N

Bruakakaka ff manjya ala Dimytjx, pengen bikin nc tapi sadarlah dim umur mu tak mencukupi:v huhu tapi ff ini niatnya untuk Yuta Harem tapi ternyata baru selesai sekarang:'( ya gapapalah yang penting bisa up new story:') okay don't forget to review and fav thankYut:D


End file.
